


Fidélité

by SairinaThranduiliel



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Baby, Cute, F/M, Family Fluff, Voronwë's birth, naming
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SairinaThranduiliel/pseuds/SairinaThranduiliel
Summary: La naissance de Voronwë.





	Fidélité

\- "L'enfant est né" déclara la sage-femme. Aranwë se précipita aux côtés de son épouse, Saira, qui lui sourit. Elle tenait leur enfant dans ses bras.   
\- "Comment vas-tu ? murmura-t-il.  
\- Bien" répondit-elle. Elle lui tendit leur fils. Aranwë, un peu intimidé, prit le petit qui émit un son mélodieux. L'elfe sourit, attendri. Le bébé était magnifique, avec ses boucles noires et ses grands yeux bleu gris.  
\- "Il s'appelera Voronwë, déclara Saira, car mon coeur sent que sa fidélité sauvera un jour notre peuple." Aranwë acquiesça à peine, émerveillé par son fils.  
\- "Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il simplement. Je vous aime tous les deux."

**Author's Note:**

> Saira signifie "sage" en quenya.


End file.
